


One last kiss then catch your flight

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: In-Universe RPF, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, uhhhhhh how to even start explaining this one in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: Just a fluffy little thing about David, Ted, and their long distance romance.[This isin-universe RPFset in the universe ofI'd Swing With You for the Fencesby nontoxic]
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/David Rose
Comments: 68
Kudos: 62





	One last kiss then catch your flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nontoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontoxic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'd Swing With You for the Fences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492729) by [nontoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontoxic/pseuds/nontoxic). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the ever-fabulous nontoxic! I joked about doing this ages ago and she granted me permission -- there might be more later (I wanted David/Mutt in season 1, dammit), but this is what I managed to smash out for her birthday. 
> 
> This is **in-universe RPF** set in the universe of _I'd Swing With You for the Fences_ , and I can't guarantee that it will make sense without having read that -- but honestly, who hasn't read it at this stage?
> 
> I feel like I should apologise, just... in general. What even is this 😂

  
Bookmark Mark for Later Comments Share Subscribe Download  


Rating: 
     Teen And Up Audiences
[Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
     No Archive Warnings Apply
Category: 
     M/M
Fandoms: 
     Real Person Fiction, A Little Bit Alexis RPF, Baseball RPF
Relationships: 
     Theodore "Ted" Mullens/David Rose, Alexis Rose & David Rose, background Patrick Brewer/Alexis Rose
Characters: 
     David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens, Alexis Rose
Additional Tags: 
     Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, References to phone sex, And in person sex, Brief mention of past David/Mutt, Siblings bonding over their baseball boyfriends, Minimal understanding of baseball, But really it's about the Relationship, I'm just a simple ALBA fan playing in the Baseball RPF field, Please forgive any inaccuracies
Language: 
     English 
Stats:
     Published: 2018-06-17 Words: 646 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 11 Kudos: 73 Bookmarks: 4 Hits: 432

##  One last kiss then catch your flight 

###  hieroglyphic-open-book 

### Summary:

Just a fluffy little thing about David, Ted, and their long distance romance. 

### Notes:

I'm not really a big baseball person, but I saw Those Photos of Ted picking David up at the airport on Twitter and fell onto the #TEDVID train almost immediately. I don't really write RPF so this is a bit out of my comfort zone, but I couldn't sleep until I got this out lol. It's in David's POV for a reason (if anyone has a Baseball for Thirsty Fans summary to help with any future fics, I'd love to see it!)  
Title is from Taylor Swift. 

  
  


If you’d asked him a year ago, David Rose would have sworn he’d never date a baseball player, and yet now he’s dated two. 

He’s grateful that he and Mutt had such an amicable breakup in the end; no hard feelings, just two people who liked each other but didn’t feel strongly enough about each other to deal with all the bullshit that comes with the territory of their respective levels of fame. If it had been messier — if there’d been cheating or lying or some big, dramatic, tear-filled blow up that had landed them both on TMZ — it would have made things a lot more awkward when Ted Mullens had slid into his DMs with a ‘Sorry to hear you and Mutt broke up, bud’ that somehow turned into the two of them chatting back and forth until nearly 4am. But Mutt’s been cool about the whole thing, even as David has gone to more and more of their games, even as he’s turned up in city after city as unobtrusively as it’s possible to be when you’re contractually obliged to make regular appearances on your sister’s surprisingly popular reality show. 

He always shows his face at the team’s post-game drinks, even though he’s not actually sure how many of them even know about him and Ted. Mutt, obviously, and he assumes Patrick Brewer does too — Alexis has never been able to keep a secret in her life, and whatever is going on between her and Patrick (David tries not to think about it very hard, but while Patrick seems like a decent guy, he’ll never understand what his sister sees in him — David would dump someone the _second_ they sang a corny love song to him on fucking _Instagram)_ seems to be serious enough that it includes her telling Patrick all about David’s love life, if the sympathetic looks Patrick gives him every time they’re in the same room are any indication. But as for the rest of the Blue Jays? Ted hasn’t said, and David hasn’t asked.

In fairness, when they snatch a phone call in between their respective hectic and very different schedules, they have far more _interesting_ things to talk about than the distinction between a private relationship and a secret one. 

~*~

Ted comes to pick him up at the airport in San Francisco, and David has never come closer to saying _fuck it_ and planting one on him without caring who can see or take pictures of them. He refrains, but it’s a close call.

They spend two whole days together and David doesn’t see a single square inch of the city that isn’t within the four walls of Ted’s hotel room. They kiss, and they fuck, and they order room service and fight over what to watch while they eat, and despite the fact that it’s essentially a sex vacation it feels more like real life than being alone in his New York apartment does.

~*~

They make it work.

David and Alexis have baseball nights when they’re not trailing the Blue Jays across North America, curled up on David’s couch wearing their respective boyfriends’ jerseys and yelling abuse at the opposing team. And afterwards, win or lose, Ted will FaceTime him once he’s back in his hotel room (if they’re away) or his apartment (if they’re in Toronto) and David will take the call into his bedroom, celebrating or consoling him in the best way he knows how. And when David can get away from New York, when there’s enough time between art exhibitions to go to Chicago or Miami or Toronto, they make up for lost time.

At the end of the season — maybe, if things go well, after the World Series — they’ll need to figure out something more permanent. But right now, David is happier than he’s ever been.

  


### Notes:

Thanks for reading!! I'm @alexisrosefan23 on Twitter, come find me and scream about these two with me!

[]() []() []() [](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?work_id=28679295)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this very weird companion piece a go 😂 
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
